Trust
by DominionMalfoy
Summary: Sometimes, there are things even better than romance / Sasuke Uchiha x OC / ONE SHOT


It seems like her intelligence, both strategical and emotional, somehow got him to open up to her during one of missions, turning her into his personal adviser. At first it started with small talk, only regarding the mission at hand, but soon enough it grew into full dialogues, rich of phrases and sometimes even emotion, sometimes ending in laughter, sometimes erupting in violent fights because of her pride and stubbornness. But, in the end, she always was the one to crack, knowing that this little bond that they both managed to form was more important than a stupid misunderstanding. This was one of the things that actually got him to trust her enough to tell her about his past, his family, his brother and all the pain he endured, as well as the pool of darkness that he already sensed inside of him. She never judged. Never pitied him. Nor did she ever let any sort of unwanted emotion show on her face when he explained himself. She just listened, letting him take out everything he had bottled up since the night they died. He needed it and she was aware of this fact. Despite not being in the same team and spending so little time together, he admired her. Her mind, her strength, her skills. He might've even considered her a rival, but never actually a friend.

Of course, they trained together constantly, act that made most of his "fangirls" drown in jealousy - too bad she couldn't care less about such matters. Her willpower matched his in almost every aspect, a fact that was easily seen every time her blade and chakra blocked his attacks, even if lacking that certain darkness that he felt.

When his hunger for power became too much to be contained, he showed up at her door, panting and full of dirt, needing to speak to someone. As always, she let him start, this time raising an eyebrow at his bloodthirsty confessions, followed by gruesome depictions of violent acts, as well as his plan of joining Orochimaru, all driven by the idea of avenging his clan. When he stopped talking, she simply stepped forward and punched him in the face. "You're digging your own grave" she said, her voice cold and emotionless.

Two days after that she heard the news that he left the village. She didn't join the rescue mission that went after him, knowing him well enough to realize that it would've been an useless course of action. She never went after him, didn't even want to. It had been his decision to leave and she felt the need to respect it.

So she trained.

For more than three years and a half she did everything in her power to become stronger to accomplish her own goals, ending up mastering three chakra elements and even creating her own jutsu. There were weeks when she didn't even think of Sasuke and, when she actually did, it was only for a passing moment. She was too busy to worry about such childish matters.

It was weeks after she heard that he defeated Orochimaru when their paths crossed again, in the same place they did last, only this time it was her standing in the doorway, the key in her hand, and his slender figure hiding in the shadows of her room, his face covered.

"You were right" he simply whispered, the crack in his voice being easily heard. "I shouldn't have left"

For a few seconds none of them moved. Then, with a sigh, she closed the door behind her and stepped inside, letting the darkness embrace them both.

"What happened?" she asked, facing his back. There was no trace of negative emotion towards him in her tone, nothing to betray how much both of them have changed, just poor curiosity.

"I did it" Sasuke stated, turning to her. "He's dead"

"Orochimaru?"

"Itachi" he explained looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for some sort of reaction. As always, she showed him nothing. She just tilted her head, thinking about what he said. Sensing her confusion, he added "He was ordered to kill them. To kill us…" he said, his voice sounding more vulnerable than ever. "In the end, Itachi was just another victim"

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that. Who ordered his brother to murder every single member of his own clan? And why? Was there any logical explanation for choosing such an extreme way of action? But, as always when it came to the young Uchiha, she kept all those questions inside, considering them of a lesser importance than the matter at hand. And less urgent as well.

"Why are you telling me this, Sasuke? And why are you actually here?" she addressed him, embracing a more personal way of speaking to observe his reactions, knowing that another portion of her cold tone would only make him put back his walls into place, shitting himself from the world – herself included.

Yet, once again, she was welcomed by silence. She finally decided to move from her spot, prepared to throw him out if necessary unless he started to speak, when he actually opened his mouth to answer.

"Because I needed to tell someone the truth" he said looking deeply into her eyes, his black orbs almost glowing for an unknown reason "And I knew you'd be the only one to listen"

And with that, he fled, leaving her behind without any clue if he was ever going to come back, those last words only raising more questions. Her mind was full of thoughts and doubts, all circling around this mysterious raven haired boy. He was too complicated, too calculated, yet too headstrong to take in every side of who he was. But, if there was one thing she understood from that unusual encounter, it was that Sasuke, despite everything that happened – all the betrayal and all the blood - still trusted her.

And she had no idea what to say about that…


End file.
